Speed Dating
by HeretiCeylann
Summary: A cause de ses amis et contre sa volonté, Cloud va avoir la chance d'expérimenter le speed dating. Mais alors que sa soirée semble définitive fichue, le blond ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver du soutient auprès de ses voisins de table. UA ASGZC.


Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau One-shot sur le couple ASGCZ (Angeal/Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud/Zack pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venu l'idée du scénario, je ne le sais pas moi-même, j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira.

Je n'ai toujours pas de Beta (si quelqu'un est intéressé par la place d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester) je m'excuse donc par avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez croiser.

Allez, le ASGCZ vaincra !

Enjoy !

* * *

Cloud était... lassé, blasé même. Il était censé avoir rendez-vous avec ses amis —s'il pouvait encore appeler cette bande de lâcheurs 'amis'— depuis vingt minutes déjà, mais bien entendu personne n'avait encore montré signe de vie.

Ça pourrait être pire, tentait-il de relativiser, il pourrait être dehors, exposé aux vents furieux de l'hiver Midgarien plutôt qu'installé confortablement dans le nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert tout récemment près de chez lui. Mais il était vrai que le regard de plus en plus insistant des serveuses commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même s'il était le seul du groupe à avoir un minimum le sens de la ponctualité, si ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas commander sans eux, qu'on lui fiche la paix bon sang !

« C'est tout ce qu'ils mériteraient pourtant... » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, commençant à faire la tronche dans son coin.

Du mouvement sur sa droite lui fit relever la tête avec espoir, mais il fût aussitôt déçu en constatant qu'il s'agissait juste de nouveaux arrivants s'installant à la table d'à côté... enfin, déçu... la vue des quatre Apollons s'asseyant près de lui permit à Cloud d'oublier son humeur massacrante pendant quelques instants.

Dire qu'ils étaient sexy était l'euphémisme de l'année : chacun d'entre eux était très différent des autres, le blondin avait envie de dire qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts : un rouquin aux yeux vifs, brillants d'intelligence mais non moins rêveurs, un homme aux très longs cheveux argentés aux aires de prince charmant et deux noirauds, l'un semblant être une boule d'énergie incontrôlable tandis que l'autre au contraire semblait plus paisible, capable de vous tranquilliser d'un simple regard.

Cloud se força à détourner le regard avant de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, reprenant bien malgré lui sa si pénible attente.

Finalement, les silhouettes qu'il guettait désespérément passèrent le pas de la porte.

« Yuffie, Tifa, Vicent, Reno ! » appela Cloud, une note de désespoir dans la voix que, plus tard, il niera avoir eu.

-Yo Cloud ! Toujours à l'heure, hein ? salua son ami à l'allure de félin, slalomant aisément entre les tables pour rejoindre le blond.

-Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, j'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais. siffla quelque peu le blond en faisant la moue.

-Désolé Cloud, Reno nous a perdus en chemin. s'excusa Tifa en lui offrant un de ses fameux sourires doux comme le miel.

-Hé ! N'essaye pas de mettre ça sur mon dos, yo ! C'est la ninja sous excitants qui m'a donné de fausses coordonnées ! » se défendit Reno et avant que Yuffie ne puisse protester, Vincent s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« Ce n'est plus très important, nous sommes arrivés maintenant, il vaut mieux commencer. »

Cloud hocha la tête, trop affamé pour être rancunier, avant de lancer un regard incertain à la petite table à laquelle on l'avait amené, table qui avait pourtant été réservée par son amie d'enfance.

« Vincent a raison, mais il va falloir bouger, ils ont dû se tromper dans la réservation Tifa, on tiendra jamais à cinq ici. »

Il commença à se relever mais il n'eut pas la chance d'aller bien loin que Reno et Yuffie posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules et le firent se rassoir avec force, surprenant le blond qui les fixait désormais avec des points d'interrogation plein les yeux.

« Écoute Cloud, » commença Tifa, patiente « on pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller de l'avant. Ta rupture avec Tseng commence à remonter à un moment déjà et pourtant tu en sembles toujours au même point. »

Tseng... Cloud avait été follement amoureux de cet homme mystérieux et charismatique, mais il lui avait brisé le cœur comme personne auparavant et depuis c'est vrai que le blondin n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se recaser... mais il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport.

« Heu... c'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais...

-Donc, le coupa cette fois-ce Yuffie, on a décidé de t'arranger un rendez-vous.

-...Quoi ?... marmonna Cloud, lançant au quatuor face à lui un regard positivement horrifié.

-Quatre pour être plus précis ! corrigea le rouquin, apparemment ravi.

-...Pardon ?...

-Ça va être comme une espèce de speed dating ! » reprit son amie d'enfance. « Tu vas rencontrer chacun des garçons que l'on t'as trouvé au fil du repas : un pour l'apéritif, un pour l'entrée, un autre pour le plat principal et enfin un pour le dessert. »

Cloud n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il cligna des yeux lentement, avant de lancer, presque plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs :

« Vous... vous m'avez trouvé des rencards ?

-Oui, un chacun. Et on a tiré au sort leur ordre de passage. Alors désolé mais pour rencontrer le type parfait que je t'ai trouvé, tu vas devoir attendre la fin du repas, je suppose que c'est normal, on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, yo ! » ce disant, Reno lui lança un clin d'œil complice tandis que les filles s'indignaient en arrière-fond.

Le pauvre blond n'enregistra que la moitié des informations et dévisageait maintenant Vincent, le si mature, sérieux, et peu enclin à ce genre de crétineries Vincent.

« Comment... toi aussi ? »

L'homme se contenta de détourner le regard en haussant les épaules avant de déclarer simplement :

« Ils ont de bons arguments...

-Ah oui ? Par exemple ? » demanda Cloud, hargneux, en croisant les bras sur son torse, définitivement mécontent.

« Tu es un garçon bien qui mérite d'être heureux ! » s'exclama Yuffie.

Hochement de tête général.

« Il faut définitivement que tu passes à autre chose, même si c'est pas vraiment sérieux pour le moment. » continua Tifa.

Hochement de tête général.

« Tu t'enfonces toujours trop dans ton monde quand tu es seul. » Poursuivi —oh ironie— le solitaire Vincent.

Hochement de tête général.

« T'as besoin de te faire baiser rapidement parce que tu commences vraiment à être chiant et stressé. » conclut Reno.

Très vigoureux hochement de tête général.

Un silence lourd s'installa tandis que Cloud continuait à dévisager ses 'amis'.

« Mais... vous... vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Enfin, je veux dire... vous savez que je... non, vous... » il n'eut jamais le temps d'essayer d'articuler correctement ses pensées que Yuffie couina en applaudissant joyeusement.

« Le mien arrive ! Allez Cloud, amuses-toi et ne t'en fais pas, on sera pas loin ! »

Et les quatre sortirent du restaurant tandis qu'un homme s'avançait vers sa table. Cloud regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans l'espoir fou de parvenir à s'échapper, mais en vain évidemment.

Il finit par se tourner vers le quatuor de dieux vivants qui, s'il fallait s'en fier à leurs visages mi-amusés mi-compatissants, avaient apparemment tout entendu —on ne pouvait pas dire que son petit groupe prônait la discrétion après tout—.

Pendant quelques instants, Cloud envisagea très sérieusement de ramper à terre pour leur demander de l'aide. Le brun aux joues mal rasées sembla lire dans ses pensées, il se contenta cependant d'un clin d'œil, un sourire rassurant —qui ne le rendait que plus attirant, comme s'il avait besoin de ça... — et lui murmura un 'courage'.

Et il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Salut, t'es Cloud toi, hein ? Moi c'est Jason. »

Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme, certainement son cadet de peu, aux cheveux blonds décolorés et aux yeux verts brillants. Plus que regardable s'il fallait rester tout à fait objectif. Pris de court, Cloud lui serra la main.

« Heu... oui c'est moi, enchanté... » pas le moins du monde, mais Cloud était un bon gars, il n'allait pas faire payer ce Jason pour la stupidité de ses sois disant amis.

Le faux blond s'installa et ils commandèrent aussitôt à boire.

« Yuffie m'a expliqué un peu la soirée, mais après moi t'auras pas envie de perdre ton temps avec d'autres pauvres types. J'aurais p'têt dû passer en dernier, histoire de laisser une chance aux autres. »

Jason parti d'un grand rire tandis que Cloud forçait un sourire à étirer ses lèvres. Bon sang, ça commençait... divinement bien. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa difficulté à entretenir une conversation avec des inconnus, l'autre jeune homme semblait prêt à parler pour deux, trois, quatre... tout le restaurant.

« C'est marrant comme prénom Cloud, continua Jason.

-Je suppose... » pour être tout à fait sincère, Cloud n'avait jamais trouvé son prénom particulièrement étrange. Il y avait bien des parents qui nommaient leurs enfants d'après des plantes, des fruits et même des cailloux alors pourquoi pas un nuage ? Enfin, il était prêt à admettre qu'il portait tout de même un prénom inhabituel.

« Carrément mec !

-Les médecins ont dû avoir la main lourde sur les calmants qu'ils ont donné à ma mère le jour de ma naissance. » répliqua-t-il, très pince sans rire.

Jason le regarda quelques longues -longues- secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant.

« Carrément mec ! »

_*Ahhh...*_ pensa Cloud en roulant discrètement des yeux.

« Et toi alors ? » continua-t-il cependant, regardant avec attention le verre du garçon se vider —trop— lentement.

« Moi ? » le faux blond fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Oui, Jason, c'est à cause de l'histoire ?

-Quelle histoire ? le pauvre garçon semblait plus perdu que jamais.

-... Jason et la toison d'or... répondit Cloud, lui aussi commençant à se poser quelques questions.

- Ah désolé, j'ai pas vu ce film. » Cloud cligna des yeux comme au ralenti, préférant oublier tout de suite ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, juste une petite lacune de culture générale... n'est-ce pas ? « Mais si le type s'appelle comme moi, j'vais p'têt regarder. »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

_*C'est toi qui t'appelles comme lui, pas le contraire imbécile !*_

Cloud regarda intensément son verre, priant pour que la prochaine gorgée passe de travers et l'étouffe, mettant pas là même fin à... ça.

Bref, malheureusement les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant, au contraire. Cloud eût droit à un exposé complet et détaillé des critères physiques pour correspondre à l'image de l'idéal masculin de Jason et —oh joie !— le blondin pût constater qu'il répondait presque parfaitement au cahier des charges ! Quel bâtard chanceux il était !

De son côté, Cloud préféra ne rien dire de plus de peur de reproduire le schéma du début de rendez-vous, se contentant de quelques 'hmmhmm', 'oui' et 'hn' qui semblaient parfaitement faire l'affaire.

Enfin, vint le moment où Jason dût repartir, non sans un dernier clin d'œil tellement moins charmant que celui que lui avait adressé son voisin de table juste avant le début du supli-hum- apéritif.

Sentant une vague de fatigue le frapper de plein fouet et un début de mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, Cloud posa les coudes sur la table et se massa doucement les tempes, poussant un profond soupir quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer furieusement dans la poche de son jean.

« Allo, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

-Cloud, comment était-ce ? »la voix profonde de Vincent raisonna agréablement à son oreille. Le pauvre blondin ne répondit que par un faible gémissement d'animal blessé. Vincent ne pût retenir un léger rire discret avant de répondre, rassurant :

« Navré que tu aies dû en passer par le choix de Yuffie, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est au tour du mien d'arriver. Tu verras, il a une conversation délicieuse. À plus tard » sur ce, l'homme raccrocha sans que Cloud n'ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Le bruit d'un verre posé face à lui ramena le blondinet sur terre pour découvrir un serveur et un shot juste devant son nez.

« De la part des messieurs de la table d'à côté » fit-il avant de partir aussi sec.

Surpris, Cloud lança un regard interrogateur vers les quatre hommes. Certains —le 'prince charmant' et le plus mature des deux bruns— étaient visiblement compatissants et encourageants tandis que les deux autres n'essayaient même pas de cacher leur amusement.

« On a pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un verre avant la suite. » expliqua l'homme aux cheveux auburn.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir vexé ou en colère de voir qu'une bande d'inconnus 'espionnait' ainsi sa soirée, mais la réalité est que plus que de l'indignation, le blondin ressentait de la gratitude, ayant la très net impression que le quatuor près de lui était son seul soutien —moral, c'est déjà ça— de la soirée.

Attrapant sans hésiter le shot, Cloud hocha la tête.

« Merci, mais je commence vraiment à penser que c'est de la bouteille entière dont j'aurais besoin. »

Sur ce, il vida le petit verre d'une traite, appréciant la brulure de sa gorge, tandis que celui qui devait être son deuxième 'prétendant' s'approchait à grands pas. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme qui s'assit à sa table était charmant —physiquement parlant— : pale, cheveux mi-longs ondulés, profonds yeux chocolat, grand, pas de sourire stupide collé au visage et pas d'irritante familiarité dès le premier contact. Pour l'instant, tout allait encore bien.

« Bonsoir, dit simplement le nouveau venu en serrant la main que lui tendait Cloud.

-Bonsoir, je suis Cloud, se présenta le blond en souriant poliment.

-Neven. »

Le dit Neven s'installa et ils commandèrent dans la foulée, Cloud adressant une prière mentale à tous les dieux qui lui passaient en tête pour que cet homme-ci ne soit pas un irrépressible bavard comme Jason l'avait été.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le blondin fût exhaussé... un peu trop d'ailleurs —ça lui apprendrait à implorer les dieux pour des broutilles—.

Neven n'avait presque pas décroché un mot de tout le rendez-vous. À tel point que Cloud —qui faisait pourtant parti de ceux qui savaient chérir le silence comme il se doit— s'agitait comme rarement pour essayer d'entretenir ce qui pouvait plus ou moins s'apparenter à une conversation.

_*Conversation... conversation mes fesses oui ! Ça c'est un putain de monologue !* _

Le blond commençait à désespérer, il avait tout essayé ! Tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête du moins : faire des commentaires sur le restaurant, poser des questions —pour ne recevoir que des réponses monosyllabiques—, parler des dernières nouvelles dont il avait entendu parler à la télévision ou qu'il avait lu dans les journaux, tout ! Bon sang, il avait même fini par avouer —et qu'il soit pendu s'il se rappelait comment diable il en était arrivé à parler de ça— que ses animaux préférés étaient les chocobos et que quand il était plus jeune il refusait d'en manger car il considérait ça comme du cannibalisme —oui, bon, tout le monde l'appelait toujours 'Chocobo', il avait fini par vraiment croire qu'il en était un... hé il était très jeune, il y a prescription !—.

Au bout d'un moment, Cloud finit par se taire, découragé et surtout incapable de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, et ils achevèrent leur entrée sans qu'un seul mot de plus ne franchisse la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Sa seule raison pour laquelle il ne tenta pas la noyade dans son verre d'eau fût, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, de nouveau la présence de ses voisins de table / miel pour les yeux et le cœur /dieux vivants qui lui envoyaient des sourires rassurants, le plus jeune brun commençant même à l'encourager silencieusement comme un supporter dévoué —ce qui lui avait valu un regard étrange de Neven quand il faillit s'étouffer de rire avec un bout de pain—.

Son 'prétendant' partit enfin, main non sans oublier de lui dire que 'ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec lui' et presque immédiatement après, le blondin senti son portable vibrer de nouveau contre sa cuisse.

« ... Allo ? » Cloud était cette fois profondément perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce deuxième rendez-vous.

A part que ce fût catastrophique, bien entendu.

« Alors ? fût tout ce que demanda Tifa à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie... j'ai eu envie de me dire à moi-même de là fermer. »

Un gloussement amusé retentit à ses oreilles avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne.

« À ce point ?

-Oui à ce point et je me sens obligé de te rappeler que les trois quarts des professeurs au lycée pensaient que j'étais muet. » grogna-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches dorées alors que Tifa éclatait franchement de rire. « Vincent m'avait dit qu'il avait 'une conversation délicieuse'... mais comment il pourrait le savoir ?! Ils communiquent par télépathie ?! Ce type doit avoir un quota de mots journaliers à ne pas dépasser sous peine de faire exploser la planète, je vois pas d'autres explications. » divaguait Cloud, ne se rendant même plus compte de l'amusement de son amie ou de ses chers voisins de soirée. « À moins que je ne sois un être si insupportable et détestable qu'il lui était physiquement douloureux d'aligner une phrase complète !

-Respire Cloud, respire. Ne t'en fais pas, le garçon que je t'ai trouvé est vraiment parfait lui, c'est un artiste, fais-moi confiance ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Et Tifa raccrocha juste quand un nouvel homme s'assit face à Cloud.

« Bonsoir, je suis Neilan, vous devez être Cloud c'est bien ça ? »

Ce troisième candidat semblait être un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports, dans la fin de la vingtaine, châtain, un sourire invitant aux lèvres et un regard indéchiffrable —calculateur ? scrutateur ?—.

« Oui c'est ça, bonsoir. »

Cloud se surprit à être plus tendu que nécessaire —surement le choc post-traumatique des deux premières rencontres— et se préparait mentalement à la première aberration qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à franchir la barrière des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Mais aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Neilan était vraiment un homme agréable et c'était vite révélé avoir un bon sens de l'humour —quelque peu graveleux, il fallait le dire, mais rien de particulièrement poussé—. Les deux hommes partageaient les mêmes goûts littéraires et leurs différences au niveau musical avaient mené à des débats véritablement intéressants.

Cloud ne se rendait même pas compte de sa lenteur inconsciente à finir son plat —une viande excellente conseillée par Neilan lui-même qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de venir manger au restaurant deux jours plus tôt—, ni du fait que toute la tension raidissant ses muscles s'était envolé au fil des sujets de conversation.

_*Oh merci Tifa, tu sauves la soirée !*_ remercia mentalement Cloud en envoyant une bénédiction muette à son amie d'enfance. Pourquoi diable avait-il douté de la brunette ? Il devrait pourtant le savoir depuis le temps qu'elle faisait partie des personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, sans compter qu'elle était un être tout à fait raisonnable et normal —contrairement à une grande partie de ses autres amis... pourquoi, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, se retrouvait-il toujours impliqué avec les têtes brulées/dégénérés/cas psychiatriques les plus inquiétants de toute la ville ?—. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lui trouver un rencard idéal c'était bien elle.

À deux ou trois reprises, son regard s'était perdu vers les adonis en chair et en os à ses côtés pour tomber sur des visages crispés, contrariés, fermés et frustrés. Dire qu'il était surpris était un comble : n'étaient-ils pas censé être heureux pour lui ? Ils s'étaient montrés si gentils et compatissants pour les autres, pourquoi faire ces têtes-là maintenant qu'il était tombé sur un homme correct ? Sachant que la réponse ne s'écrirait pas toute seule sur leurs fronts, Cloud dût bien se résoudre à laisser tomber ses interrogations.

« Tu as un très beau visage tu sais, dit soudainement Neilan en prenant Cloud par surprise, l'empêchant de cacher un léger rougissement.

-Ah heu...m-merci.

-Je suis sûr que tu dois être très photogénique. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de devenir photo-modèle ou acteur ? »

Croyant avoir affaire à une technique de drague un peu désuète, Cloud se contenta de secouer tranquillement la tête de droite à gauche en riant de bonne grâce.

« C'est gentil mais non, ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

-C'est dommage de ne pas profiter d'un tel cadeau de la nature.

-Oh que non, je suis vraiment très mauvais acteur, crois-en le professeur de l'atelier d'arts dramatiques de mon ancien lycée. »

Un sourire carnassier naquit subitement sur le visage de Neilan tandis qu'il continuait à inspecter le blond d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Oh mais ton physique seul serait suffisant pour faire oublier tes piètres qualités d'acteur. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Ah bon ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre... répondit Cloud, quelque peu perdu par les remarques du châtain.

-Absolument, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis moi-même un réalisateur indépendant et je sais reconnaitre un diamant quand j'en vois un.

-Réalisateur ? C'est vrai ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà vu un te tes films ? demanda le blondin avec excitation, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croise quelqu'un travaillant dans le cinéma, c'est un fait assez particulier pour mériter de s'y arrêter quelques minutes.

-C'est possible oui, après tout depuis mes débuts je commence vraiment à me faire un nom dans le domaine du X et... »

Wowowowowo... hein ?

« ...tu es réalisateur de films porno ?

-Oui j'ai déjà quatre films à mon actif, le cinquième est en tournage en ce moment. » répondit l'air de rien le concerné, apparemment inconscient de la bombe qu'il venait de faire exploser dans l'esprit de Cloud. Celui-ci d'ailleurs essayait de revenir à lui : ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire tout de même, ça l'avait surpris oui, mais le plus important c'était de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait demandé de tourner dans son prochain film après tout. « Dès que Tifa m'a montré ta photo, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais te demander de rejoindre notre équipe pour mon prochain projet ! »

Le pauvre blond s'étouffa presque avec son dernier bout de viande avant de tourner de grands yeux choquées vers Neilan qui semblait essayer d'apprécier correctement le corps de Cloud à travers ses vêtements.

« ...hein ? réussit à prononcer le blond en un souffle après être parvenu à réfréner sa toux.

-J'ai bien fait de venir ce soir, je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Au fait pendant que j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas un frère qui te ressemble par hasard ou un cousin ? Tu vois, bizarrement c'est assez difficile de trouver des acteurs qui acceptent de coucher avec des membres de leur famille, on est un peu en pénurie dans le milieu.

-...mais c-c'est... d-de l'in-inceste ça. » balbutia le blondin aberré et complètement pas préparé à ce genre de discussion. Comment diable la conversation avait-elle fait pour prendre un tel tournant ? Il était si choqué qu'il ne pensait même pas à décliner la proposition de châtain.

« Evidement, j'en ai fait ma spécialité. D'ailleurs mon prochain film va mêler mes deux grands domaines de prédilection : l'inceste et la zoophilie. » Cloud sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'ahurissement sans pouvoir pourtant rien y faire. Après une brève pause, une moue pensive fit froncer les sourcils de son rendez-vous. « Tu n'as rien contre le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec une vache ou un âne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si ! Enfin non, j-je veux pas... non mais... non ! Non, je veux pas coucher avec une vache ! » s'exclama un Cloud à la limite de l'hystérie, la voix plus haut perchée que d'habitude, en reculant le plus possible dans sa chaise.

Neilan se frotta le menton d'un air pensif, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Je dois déjà y aller... bon écoute, on se rappelle, Tifa te donnera mon numéro. Toi tu réfléchis à tout ça à tête reposée et on en reparle. Bonne fin de soirée Cloud et n'oublie pas : si tu as un frère ou un cousin, amène-les avec toi ! »

Le blond regarda l'homme partir et ne recommença à respirer qu'une fois qu'il était hors de vue.

_*Bon calme toi, il suffit de relativiser.*_ se disait-il en essayant distraitement d'attraper son portable vibrant une nouvelle —et sans doute dernière— fois _*Tu viens simplement de te faire proposer une place dans un film porno zoophilo-incestueux par un type que tu viens juste de rencontrer, faut pas en faire un drame, c'est pas si extraordinaire voyons, c'est complètement nor-mal ! Tout va bien, pourquoi tu flippes ? C'est juste...*_ « Oh mon Dieu !

-Reno ça fait aussi l'affaire, yo ! Alors ta soirée ? Si t'as déjà des vues sur quelqu'un laisse tomber tout de suite, le type que je t'ai trouvé est exactement celui qu'il te faut, tous les autres sont des tocards en comparaison, ce type est à mourir de rire.

-Oh mon Dieu... marmonna le blond de nouveau, se trouvant absolument incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-J't'ai déjà dit : juste Reno pour les amis. Tu me remercieras plus tard, yo. »

Lâchant le téléphone qui tomba avec un 'toumb' sur la table, Cloud avait nettement l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis en stand by. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague, les trois autres devaient en avoir fait exprès de prendre de tels cas sociaux et juste à l'idée que le prochain avait été choisis par Reno... il en avait des frissons d'horreur.

Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par une main chaude et rassurante appuyée contre son épaule qui n'appartenait à nul autre que monsieur Prince Charmant qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts hypnotisants pleins de préoccupation et d'intérêt.

« Hé, ça va aller ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler et sa voix de velours envoya une vague de calme dans tout son corps comme un ancien mantra censé apporter l'apaisement.

Dans un élan de désespoir et d'auto préservation, Cloud s'agrippa fermement à la main de l'étranger et demanda, presque frénétique :

« Sortez-moi de là, sérieusement, je peux pas rester, j-je finirais pas la soirée. »

Et au lieu de s'éloigner en le regardant bizarrement comme Cloud pensait qu'il allait le faire, monsieur Prince Charmant lui serra la main en un geste rassurant et commença à le tirer vers leur groupe.

« Trop tard ! » siffla le rouquin, renfrogné, en fusillant du regard l'énième personne qui s'approchait visiblement de la table du blondin.

C'était un homme aux courts cheveux blonds platine, yeux marron en amande, plutôt petit, qui avançait comme un empereur dans un territoire nouvellement acquis.

« Courage Chocobo, c'est le dernier ! encouragea le plus jeune des deux bruns.

-Tu pourras te détendre ensuite. » continua l'autre.

Une dernière pression de la main de Prince et il était reparti pour le dernier round.

« Bonsoir, Deen est ravi de te permettre de profiter de son temps. Oui, Deen est un homme généreux, lança l'homme en s'asseyant.

-...Deen ? Qui est Deen ? » demanda Cloud après quelques secondes passées à chercher de lui-même la réponse. Ce n'était pas le blond son rendez-vous mais un autre ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire 'vraiment mec ? Faut sortir plus souvent.' tout en s'autodésignant d'un geste de main et déclarer avec tout l'aplomb du monde « Deen. »

Cloud cligna lentement des yeux sans dire mot avant de se tourner inconsciemment vers ses voisins et leur demander mentalement 'sérieusement, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas aidé à m'enfuir plus tôt ?'.

Il ne manquait que ça à son palmarès ce soir : un mégalomane parlant de soi à la troisième personne.

Les quatre mannequins semblaient sincèrement désolés pour lui, mais semblaient également avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bon, commandons, Deen a envie d'une glace ! déclara l'homme en faisant un geste dédaigneux à la serveuse la plus proche.

-Et Cloud veut mourir... marmonna le concerné en fixant intensément la nappe.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien du tout... »

Si Cloud avait pensé à un moment ou un autre que Jason avait été irritant, il retirait ça tout de suite. Jason ne faisait pas le poids face à Deen. Ils jouaient dans des catégories différentes. Au cours de ce rendez-vous, le blondin avait entendu des choses que jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre un jour :

« Oui, Deen le sait, cette chemise est parfaitement mise en valeur par son corps, mais tu vois parfois Deen aimerait bien que ce soit les vêtements qui le mettent en valeur et pas juste le contraire. »

Ou bien :

« Vous, les gens normaux, ne vous rendez absolument pas compte à quel point c'est épuisant de supporter vos regards émerveillés à longueur de temps. »

Ou encore :

« Être parfait n'est pas une tâche à la portée de tout le monde, c'est beaucoup de pression. »

Et aussi :

« Écoute, Deen est content d'avoir fait de ta soirée une expérience merveilleuse par son unique présence, c'est comme ça, Deen est un être généreux, d'amour et de partage. Il ne peut pas tout garder pour lui. »

Cloud en était arrivé à une conclusion simple : ce que Reno semblait avoir confondu pour de l'humour était juste de la prétention exacerbée.

Les dieux —ceux qui sont censé être aux cieux, pas ses voisins de table cette fois— semblaient l'avoir prit en pitié car finalement, après tant de douleur et souffrance muette, Deen partit.

Et Cloud s'affala brusquement sur la table, front contre le tissu fin de la nappe alors qu'à sa grande surprise son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Il l'attrapa à tâtons et n'enregistra que distraitement le nom 'Yuffie' clignotant sur l'écran.

« Allo Cloud ? Alors comment c'était ? Tu veux qu'on demande à qui de venir finir la soirée avec toi ? Jason est vraim-.

-Écoute-moi bien, si qui que ce soit, et je dis bien qui que ce soit, franchit encore la porte de ce putain de restaurant et vient jusqu'à ma table, je jure sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré qu'il repartira avec un couteau dans la gorge. Bonne fin de soirée à tous. »

Et il raccrocha en respirant profondément, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se calmer.

Il ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit sa chaise être tirée, pensant qu'un des quatre hommes était revenu pour le hanter, mais ne tomba que sur les visages amicaux de ses chers voisins de repas.

« Viens par ici Cloud. » lança l'homme aux joues mal rasées, sa voix rassurante donnant envie au blondin de fondre en larmes alors qu'il s'installait entre lui et l'argenté, tandis que le plus jeune brun faisait signe à un serveur au loin qui arriva rapidement avec un autre shot.

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien. » continua le rouquin en poussant le petit verre dans sa direction avec un regard encourageant.

Cloud se plia à la suggestion sans hésiter et but tout le liquide en un instant.

« Longue soirée, hein ? demanda rhétoriquement celui qui avait appelé le serveur. Au fait, moi c'est Zack et eux c'est Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis, c'est cool de pouvoir te parler enfin.

-Oui j-je... enchanté. » balbutia timidement Cloud. Il y avait de quoi être légèrement mal à l'aise, ils avaient assisté intégralement au naufrage de sa soirée tout de même.

« Encore sous le choc n'est-ce pas ? ricana sans méchanceté Genesis.

-C'est juste que... bon sang mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour me trouver des types pareils ! Non mais, je sais pas moi, ils ont passé une annonce ou alors ils sont passés par l'asile psychiatrique du coin avant d'arriver ?! Ce qui, du coup, expliquerait aussi leur retard ! explosa-t-il, expulsant toute la frustration accumulée au cours de la soirée, faisant par là même rire Zack et sourire les trois autres.

-Dis-toi que c'est passé maintenant, tout est derrière toi. » le confortait Angeal en tapotant délicatement sa main gauche.

Cloud poussa un soupir lourd et fit quelque peu rouler ses épaules pour évacuer plus ou moins la tension de ses muscles.

« Oui... merci pour... pour tout en fait.

-De rien c'est normal, tu n'avais pas à subir ça, répliqua Sephiroth.

-Personne ne devrait avoir à supporter ça, renchérit le rouquin en échangeant un regard entendu avec Zack.

-Quelle soirée pourrie... » grogna le blondin, trop occupé à pester contre ses amis et leurs fausses bonnes idées pour remarquer qu'Angeal ne lui avait pas encore rendu sa main et que l'argenté s'était sensiblement rapproché, aux points que leurs genoux s'effleuraient de façon constante.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant qu'Angeal n'exerce une pression sur la main de Cloud pour attirer son attention. Le blondin lança un regard interrogateur vers l'homme à sa gauche qui lui répondit d'un sourire et commença, prudent :

-Cloud, est-ce que tu voudrais bien... nous laisser une chance d'essayer... de relever le niveau de ce soir ? »

Il les regarda tous tour à tour sans vraiment comprendre quand il fût brusquement touché par un éclair de lucidité et de compréhension. Il sentit ses joues devenir plus chaudes et espérait juste ne pas être devenu totalement rouge pivoine. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par son propre rire qu'il accompagna d'un :

« Je sais pas trop, si je dois m'en fier à ce que j'ai traversé ce soir j'aurais tendance à dire que chacun d'entre vous doit avoir quelque chose de monstrueux ou insupportable à cacher.

-Ok Chocobo, tu nous as démasqués ! » avoua Zack, faisant au passage rougir Cloud à la mention du 'Chocobo' —ils avaient vraiment retenu ça ?—, pendant que les autres riaient à la précédente remarque du blond. « Angeal est une parfaite petite femme au foyer mère poule, Genesis est un obsédé de poésie, les gens ont tendance à dire que je suis _très légèrement_ hyperactif... » quinte de toux générale que le jeune brun ignora comme si de rien n'était. « ...et Seph est un pervers.

-C'est pas vrai, rétorqua immédiatement l'intéressé, peut-être juste un peu maniaque sur les bords, c'est tout. »

Nouvelle quinte de toux générale.

Cloud était incapable de dire à quel moment exactement il avait commencé à sourire au cours du petit speech de Zack, mais ça faisait indéniablement un bien fou. Adoptant une moue faussement pensive, il fit mine d'hésiter quelques secondes.

« Hum... je pense que je peux gérer ça. »

Il n'avait absolument rien à perdre après tout et puis ça ne pourrait jamais, oh grand jamais, être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà enduré.

* * *

Ce ne fût que deux bonnes heures plus tard que leur petit groupe sortit enfin du restaurant —bien que chassés par les serveurs serait un terme plus approprié— pour se retrouver dans les rues désertes de Midgar. Si le début de soirée avait été un désastre monumental, la fin s'était déroulée mieux que dans un rêve : tous les quatre étaient vraiment charmants, ils s'étaient trouvés plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés au départ et aucun d'entre eux n'avait émis l'idée de lui faire avoir des rapports sexuels avec un animal ou un membre de sa famille —ce qui semblait banal dit comme ça mais qui leur avait tout de même fait gagner des points—.

Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus froissé que ça par le fait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles, mais franchement cette pensée s'était évaporée après les dix ou vingt premières minutes de conversation.

« Bon et bien, je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare... déclara Cloud, se surprenant à n'avoir vraiment pas envie de déjà rentrer chez lui.

-Pour l'instant Chocobo, pour l'instant ! » contra Zack, donnant un petit coup d'épaule au blond qui retint difficilement un gloussement. « T'as nos numéros, appel l'un d'entre nous, mais si tu veux un bon conseil, choisis plutôt 'Geal ou moi-même. Genesis a tendance à perdre son portable dans des endroits improbables et Seph est juste un cas désespéré des conversations téléphoniques. »

Cloud ne retint par contre pas un sourire amusé quand Zack se fit frapper à l'arrière de la tête par ledit 'cas désespéré'.

« Je m'en souviendrais. » répondit-il tout de même, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se motiver à partir. « ...je vous appellerai demain donc, bonne nuit. »

A peine avait il fait trois pas qu'une prise ferme sur son coude l'obligea à se retourner pour faire face à Angeal qui n'attendit pas plus pour l'embrasser. La surprise ne paralysa Cloud qu'un instant qui ne se fit ensuite pas prier pour répondre au baiser, mordillant joueusement la lèvre inférieure de l'autre homme tandis qu'il s'agrippait distraitement à sa veste.

Rapidement, une autre paire de lèvres, qu'il identifia comme celle de Sephiroth à cause de la cascade soyeuse qu'il sentait contre sa peau, se perdit dans le creux de son cou alors que Genesis et Zack semblaient préférer s'attaquer respectivement à sa mâchoire et au lobe de son oreille.

Cloud gémit irrépressiblement contre la bouche d'Angeal qui passa sa langue chaude contre les lèvres du blond en une demande muette auquel ce dernier se plia volontiers en entrouvrant les lèvres. Un frisson puissant courut le long de la colonne vertébrale du blondin quand leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois et commencèrent à jouer ensemble, se caressant, se taquinant avant de se séparer uniquement pour mieux se retrouver ensuite.

Bien trop vite au goût de chacun, ils se séparèrent avec une lenteur excessive.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Cloud... » lança Genesis, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres délicates, alors que le quatuor partit enfin.

Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à toute allure dans la poitrine, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles et les joues joliment rosées, Cloud mit de longues secondes avant de se souvenir quel chemin prendre pour retourner chez lui.

Ses amis étaient définitivement des crétins, mais ils méritaient les remerciements appropriés pour l'avoir fait venir au restaurant ce soir.

* * *

Voilà, deuxième one-shot sur le fandom ! J'ai essayé de faire un Angeal plus présent mais comme je l'avais dit à Nyny et Ombrelle, il est pour moi un personnage qui révèle tout son potentiel dans la longueur est c'est difficile à faire avec une histoire si courte.

J'espère tout de même que cette petite fic sera à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine !


End file.
